Redemption
by Hidden in Sunlight
Summary: "Lord, God, anyone- help me-!" Redemption may only be found within the hands of a childish, sarcastic and somewhat-gay man. AU, OOC, MultiAkira. DISCONTINUED... though subject to rewrite under the name 'Rebirth'
1. Chapter 1

-**chapter one**-

Summary: "Lord, God, anyone- help me-!" Redemption may only be found within the hands of a childish, sarcastic and somewhat-gay man. AU, OOC, MultiAkira

**Note:** I sincerely apologize for raping the personalities of the characters of Togainu no Chi; but it was for the benefit of my story… I hope you enjoy! (And if feel the urge to bite my head off, please do so in a formal and controlled manner. I would appreciate it!)

**Akira**

Toshima Asylum. Asylum Toshima. The Asylum of Toshima… My new workplace, my new life- and it's now my new home.

All my life, I'd aspired to be a psychiatrist- and all I heard about was Toshima Asylum. Home to the world's most dangerous mentally disturbed people, ranging from murderers, to arsonists, and even people capable of dominating the world with a few whispered words… And my patients were going to be _the_ most _hardcore_ criminals to have ever walked the earth.

Shiki, Rin, Gunji, Nano… All whom are infamous for their deeds. To be honest, I'm actually quite nervous. I'm only a newbie- someone who doesn't have much experience in the field of psychology. Yet, they are entrusting me with these people…! People, who killed people with their bare hands; people, who have literally become _living weapons_! … I'm going to fucking die under their hands.

"Hey! You! What are you doing here?"

I turned around, to see who was yelling. A tall brunette waved his hand, jogging towards me. He was dressed in a dark-coloured shirt, with a light blue overall as his pants; with a tag were hanging around his neck. I could see '3 of Clubs' etched onto the face of it.

"I've never seen you about here before… You do know this is a restricted area?" He asked me, his dark green eyes searching mine.

I nodded. "I do- but I just started working here."

He blinked, as if he were thinking. "… Oh, right! You're Kira or something, right? I'm Keisuke, nice to meet you!" He beamed at me, making me wonder how someone so cheerful could work in a place as dark and gloomy as this. "It's your first day, right, Kira-san?"

"… It's Akira," I said tentatively. I wasn't sure whether he would suddenly bite my head off if I corrected him. I had experience with that- and it wasn't nice.

"Oh." Keisuke looked embarrassed. "Sorry about that, Akira-san." He smiled. "Well, you're going to have to meet our boss before you start working here."

I frowned. "He's Arbitro or something, right?"

He nodded. "Oh- and don't ask about his fixation with masks. He'll practically commit homicide if you do." He then gestured me to follow him; roses, sunshine and chirping birds seeming to follow his every movement. Ugh. I bet he's a morning person…

Wait.

"Masks?" I asked incredulously.

**Gunji**

So, it was another fucking day, in another fucking month, in another fucking year…

And I've been stuck in this mother-fucking asylum for a shit-load of time, and I lost my only fucking form of entertainment. The most recent tight-ass 'doctor' had quit after a fucking day of working with me, Blondie, Shikitty and Nano-whatever-his-name-was. And it was just _one_ fucking day!

"Heh, what a pussy."

I scowled, flexing my fingers. I wish my badass claws were with me. Then, I could slash every mother-fucking asshole I saw that pissed me off.

… Including my bastard 'roommate'.

"Who's a pussy?" Rin – that blond eye-pain – asked me. Why they put this asshole with me, I have no fucking idea. Are they – those wannabe smart-ass doctors – trying to drive me up the fucking wall?

I resisted the urge to punch his pretty-boy face in, 'cuz I was a fucking goody-goody boy. "You are, bitch."

He rolled his eyes, and he continued to read his equally-an-eye-pain book. What a cuss. "I wonder when our food is coming?" He asked in his sugar-sweet voice.

Stupid Blondie should've been born a fucking girl.

"I don't give a fucking shit."

Blondie ignored me, and he just continued to open his mouth to spew some crap out. "Oh, and there's apparently a new doctor coming to treat us. He'd pretty young- apparently about my age. You know, twenty?" He smiled at me. "He's only three years younger than you, Gunji."

I punched the fuck-tard in the face.

He cried out in shock – what a fucking _beautiful_ sound – and he clutched his broken nose, which had already stained the front of his shirt a beautiful, beautiful red.

I smirked.

Served that pain-in-the-ass blond right.

"Shut the fuck up."

Now, if only I had my claws…

**Akira**

"… What did I have to do again?" I managed to ask as I was dragged towards a series a hallways by a rather excited 'Kau'. He didn't answer me, but just continued to drag me, down some flights of stairs, his breathing sounding like he was _sniffing_.

I tried not to get nervous as I got closer to my patients.

"Look- can I just get myself ready?"

Kau didn't answer again, but he stopped on front of a rather ominous looking pair of steel doors. He grinned at me, and took out some keys, pulling one off to hand to me. He then ran off somewhere, leaving me to my own devices.

Were they behind the door…?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

I slid the key into the keyhole, twisting it to unlock the door. An empty sounding 'click-clack' was heard, and the door opened by itself, with nary a sound.

"Who the fuck is it?" I heard.

"Gunji, it may be the new doctor- don't scare him!"

"I wonder what he is like? Would he be a satisfactory doctor?"

"No one wants to listen to you, Nano."

Well, I had to face the music, didn't I? I stepped into the room, and braced myself for jeering…!

…

There was no sound, and I cracked open an eye.

I was then promptly greeted with two stunned faces. I could faintly recall the faces of my patients, and I could match who looked shocked or not. The two blonds – Rin and Gunji – were surprised for some reason, and I could see that the raven-head – Shiki – and the brunette – Nano – were… blank.

Immediately, I stepped out of the room again, closing the door. I quickly locked it, and I leaned heavily against it, my heart racing.

"Holy shit!" I swore softly. Who was the idiot who forgot to tell me that they were _fucking hot_?

I groaned, and I slid down the steel door, my eyes shut. This was going to be pure torture. It would be hard enough to not freak out from the close proximity, but with their divine-like looks? This was going to be impossible to undertake!

In desperation, I said, "Lord, God, anyone- help me!"

Why was my life like this?

I took a deep breath, and I stood up, getting myself ready to open the door again. My hand shook as I held the key to the keyhole again, and I winced as I clicked it open.

Let's give a moment of silence to the heroic actions of one Akira before he dies under the hands of four psycho people.

**Nano**

Well, I'm pretty sure that everyone wasn't expecting a man that was actually aesthetically pleasing to look at.

"Shit! That guy was fucking _hot_!" Gunji murmured, in an awed voice.

I saw Rin nod in agreement, and I sighed. "He's a weak-backed human." I interjected.

After all, he'd left about the same time he entered. The doctor had only stayed in the room for a second or two. But it wasn't as if I didn't understand – being in the same room as mentally disturbed criminals would be daunting to most people.

"He was cute!" Rin protested. He gave me a smile that could be considered sweet. "Don't you agree, Shiki?"

Shiki didn't answer. Maybe he thought similarly to me – that he was merely aesthetically pleasing, and nothing else. No personality, no interesting points, no-

The door opened again. The doctor peered around the door, looking nervous. I then noticed he had vivid ice-blue eyes.

I blinked slowly. Maybe I was wrong.

"Um." The doctor stepped into the room hesitantly, as if he could feel Gunji's lusty stare, which was mostly hidden under his hair. "I'm Akira." He had a momentarily smile – though it dropped quickly – and he shifted on his feet. "I'm your new doctor."

Obviously, he was. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been allowed in.

Rin bounced over to him, and he clung onto 'Akira's' arm. "Are you twenty?" He asked the stunned man.

"Y-yeah." He said shakily.

I sighed. However, it was mostly for the benefit of my very first doctor, who told me to 'at least heave a sigh in a situation that calls for it'. I thought I'd taught Rin better than that: not to jump on people and barrage them with useless questions.

"Me too!" The blond turned to grin at the other blond, who had swiftly – and almost without my noticing – appeared beside them. "Gunji, he's only three years younger than you!" He was hit on the head – rather roughly, I noted absent-mindedly – by Gunji.

"Shut up, bitch." Gunji spat out. He then turned to the petrified doctor, and he had a wide, could-be menacing grin on his face. "I hope you're better than the pussy that worked here before you. He was shit at his work."

Akira was absolutely motionless, and I sighed. Maybe this was the feeling of 'exasperation'?

I decided to be a 'good person', and help the doctor out. Somewhat.

"Rin. Gunji."

They both stopped their one-sided interrogation, and they backed off. Gunji was disgruntled, while Rin has a smirk on his face. Maybe he was cooking up a plan or something…?

"… Aheh," Akita laughed nervously. "I suppose I'll just come back later- oof!" Gunji, who began to pet his hair, like he was a cat, pulled him into a rough hug.

"Kitty's mine!" He announced, childishly. "You can't take him!"

I sighed. Maybe I was starting to get in touch with the emotion 'annoyance' once more.

-x-

**Note**: … Yeah. Lemons in the future (;P You know you want them!), and plot twists ahead? ;P I'm going to be using rather clichéd ideas for the story, so don't flame me about them. I warned you!


	2. Omake 1: Shiki

-**chapter one-point-five**-

**Shiki**

So. It was finally my turn to be 'assessed' by the doctor. And I wasn't so sure whether I was going to enjoy it.

(… Well, he was pretty cute…)

"Hi!" Cue cutesy grin.

Scratch what I thought previously. Was he mentally retarded? Akira – that was his name, right? – beamed at me.

"Shiki, right? Well, I'm Akira!" Huh. I was right. He was mentally retarded. He looked as if he were thinking hard. "Um… You're twenty-four. Four years older than me." He muttered the last bit, unaware that I could hear him.

One of the perks that came with my… Previous 'profession', I guess.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Akira looked slightly uncertain then. "What's your favourite colour?"

… He wasn't being serious, right?

"You're fucking joking."

"I'm not! Really- what's your favourite colour?" He seemed to grow fucking puppy eyes, batting his eyelashes at me in a disgustingly cute way. "Tell me?"

Of course, I wasn't affected by them, being the cold bastard I was. "No fucking _way_."

I suddenly felt the urge to punch him. Somehow, and in any way. Maybe across the eyes so that _he doesn't look at me with them! _His eyes promptly became bigger, more sparkly, and goddamned _blue_.

"Why not?" Akira whined.

I sneered. "You're retarded."

Akira's lip _wobbled_. It fucking _wobbled_.

"I'm not a retard!"

I resisted the urge to crush his head.

"Black."

He looked confused, his head tilting to one side like a fucking puppy. "Black?"

"My favourite fucking colour!" I snapped. What the hell was his problem? He asks me one thing, and he doesn't even acknowledge that I've answered him!

Akira's eyes widened, and he suddenly grinned. "Mine's silver!"

… Like I give a shit. I scowled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He looked confused. "What's wrong with me? Did I do something?"

I gripped him by the throat, pushing him against the wall. "Don't you know who I am?" I glared at him. I slowly began to add pressure onto his trachea, feeling the cartilage under my fingers began to collapse.

He choked something out. Something like my name.

What the hell.

-x-

**Note:** well, since I had this MAJORRRRRRR author's block for this story, I decided to put this omake in! :D I hope you enjoyed this~


	3. REWRITE

:) Hey guys... though I said that I was going to discontinue Redemption, I actually have my plot bunnies come back to life (le gasp! Zombie bunnies!), so I was just wondering if you guys would like it if I decided to rewrite Redemption- only it's going to be much darker, and have a better story plot.

And I'm actually going to have a quasi-beta reader this time!

Yay!

Please PM me - I'd love to know what you guys think!

~Hidden


End file.
